Stupid Cupid
by Fiona X. Fyre
Summary: HPSM xover. Minako is Venus, a goddess-in-training who goes to Hogwarts to prove she is prepared to be the next Goddess of Love. She must cause a loveless and heartless wizard to fall in love. Will she succeed or will she be bitten by her own spell? DMxMA
1. Mission: Improbable

Disclaimer and Author's Notes:

I do not own Sailor Moon, Harry Potter or the roman myths. Not that anyone could claim copyright to the roman myths. They'd put him in the nut-house if he did. And so to not risk being put into one myself, I thought I'd point it out.

This story is HP centric and takes place after the 5th book, so the characters are 16. The Sailor Moon part is AU, and the senshi are Roman goddesses rather then humans. They are representations of their names, Mercury the goddess of wisdom, Mars of war, etc.etc.

Venus is the goddess of Love and goes by the name of Mina Love in the fic. She is 16 years old. This story is my HP version of the myth about Eros and Daphne, if you don't know the story, then you'll find out. If you do, I still hope you enjoy it.

Rated PG13 for some language and sexual sits. May go up in future

Draco/ Minako, Harry/Cho, Ron/Hermoine

"Blah blah blah" Speaking

_Blah Blah Blah _Thoughts

haJabaH iilShinAhA magic incantations (If they are typed like this)

Scene changes

At the bottom of each chapter I will point out any other notes or references.

Enjoy!

Fiona X

Chapter One: Mission: Improbable

"You sent for me, Mother?" Venus called, walking into the gilt laden hall, looking to and fro for her illustrious mother Aphrodite. Through a archway bearing chubby Cherubs, who's ridiculously small wings and heart shaped asses were only off set by the gossamer curtains in their fat little fingers, she saw her. She was languishing in a gaudy gold tub in the middle of the large room, only the top of her golden head and her milky white arm holding a wine goblet of ambrosia were visible above the masses of bubbles rising upwards.

No sooner had she spoke then did her mothers head rise out from the water like a gilded rocket. "Ahhhh, my darling, you came!" She cried, throwing her long creamy legs over the tubs side and gulping down the last of her ambrosia in one mouthful. No sooner had she stepped from the tub onto a seashell shaped step, the suds flowing down her voluptuous body to rest below her narrow feet, did three maidservants run forward with clothing to cover her figure (Of which she was attempting and failing to cover with only her hands).(1) Slipping her arms into the red and gold housecoat and feet into a pair of ludicrously tall gold stilettos, she then rushed forward to hug her teenage daughter, planting a chaste kiss on each of her cheeks.

Venus rolled her eyes, knowing full well her mother wanted something. She rarely allowed herself to sober up from her ambrosian stupor to even realize Venus was in the room. "What is it, mother? Do you wish me to model your newest toga's AGAIN?" She groaned.

"Oh heavens NO Child" Her mother cried, falling back onto a lounging couch that appeared out of nowhere with a look on her face like she was horrified her daughter would say such a thing, "Would I ever do such a thing?"

"Yes" Venus sighed, rolling her cerulean eyes in exasperation, "Just get on with it mother, I am late meeting Mars and Jupiter at the target range."

"Oh OK. You take all the fun out of it..." Her mother muttered, snapping her fingers so a intricate filigree mirror and brush set appeared on a glass table next to her. Picking up the mirror she gazed into it as she spoke. "As you may have heard, some of the OTHER goddesses, whom are quite jealous of my hold on Zeus I might add, have been spreading it around that I am not fit to be the Goddess of Love anymore. It's absolutely ridiculous really. I mean..." She paused and barred her teeth to check for bits of food, running the tip of her tongue over them. After a moment she smiled and continued, " As I was saying, I am in my prime! There's not a man in the heavens or on Earth that could resist my charms. However, Zeus has been inquiring into your progress as future Goddess of Love. Not that he is planning on replac..."

"Oh get on with it. What does he wish to know about me?" Venus interrupted her mothers tirade in irritation. Her mother frowned and put the mirror back on the table and snapped her fingers again, this time summoning a pair of invisible hands which picked up the brush and begin primping her long golden curls.

"Well..." She said, clasping her hands and looking at Venus seriously, "He wishes to see how well I have trained you in the art of seduction and induction of love. He wants to put you... OW DAMMIT, watch my hair will you!" The hands wavered for a moment and then went back to brushing as Aphrodite turned and plastered another of her trademark smiles at her young daughter, "As I was saying, he wishes to put you to a little... test... shall we say. In the Mortal Realm."

Venus sat alone in her favorite spot, atop the Valhalla Music Hall, running her mother's words round and round her head. She buried her head in her crossed arms and sighed sadly.

"What's all that about? Aren't you happy?" A voice yelled in her ear, causing her to nearly lose the precarious balance she had spent 3 hours trying to keep. She looked up into the grinning face of one of her best friends, Thor's athletic and bright-eyed daughter, Jupiter.

"Oh hey Jupi, what's happening over on the Mount?" Venus murmured, looking back at the bright lights of the city below.

"Well, nothing except that it is buzzing with the news." Jupiter laughed, sitting next to Venus on the edge. She swung her long runners legs over it and let them wave back and forth.

"What news?" Venus muttered, watching her friends rhythmic leg movements with blind eyes. Jupiter turned her head sharply and gawked at her friend.

"About you going to a mortal school! Come on! Are you feeling OK Ven?" Jupiter asked, pressing her hand against her comrades forehead to see if she was ill. Venus brushed it away in disgust.

"Oh that." Venus groaned, "Joy. I Guess all of Heaven knows about it. Next Yggdrasil and Olympus will hear of it too."(2)

"I'm surprised at you Ven, It's not everyday a Goddess in training gets to travel to the Mortal Realm! You should be happy!" Another voice added, this time from the pale haired daughter of the Moon goddess, Serenity. Serenity smiled peacefully at her distraught friend and tugged at a lock of her flaxen hair.

"You too? Where's the others, I'm sure they wish to give me shit about it too." Venus snapped, yanking her head to the side so the golden lock of hair slipped from Serenity's slender fingers. Serenity didn't flinch at Venus's sharp comment, instead she kept her infuriatingly calm smile and nodded at two figures running towards them. Venus sighed in resignation as the blue haired daughter of Hermes and the Raven haired daughter of Aries came into view, "Great... more people to congratulate me."

"I just heard the news Ven, it's so wonderful! You are going to learn so much down in the Mortal Realm." Mercury cried, clutching her hands to her chest and looking at the ground with a misty look in her eyes, "And not just mere mortals, but Magic Mortals! I hear you get to go to a great school for Magic!"

"Pshaw! It's not like we don't know everything about magic already. They wouldn't even have powers if it weren't for our kind!" Mars scoffed at her teary eyed friend. She flipped her long ebony mane over her shoulders and smiled at Venus. "But I hear you are going to test out your LOVE powers, am I right?"

"Yeeeees..." Venus moaned, dropping her head so her long blond hair fell over her face like a gilded curtain.

"Awesome!!!!! I hear Mortal's are easy to make fall in love!" Jupiter cried, giggling, " I bet you'll find a cute one down there!"

"I hear that male magic mortal's can't do magic when they are in love. Something causes their magic not to work right"(3) Mercury pondered, tapping her bottom lip with her fingers thoughtfully.

"Oh puh-lease! You really need to stop reading those Mortal books." Mars scoffed. Ami blushed and Jupiter glared at Mars smug expression.

"Leave her alone Marcy." Jupiter growled, standing up to her full height and glaring down at the dark haired girl. Normally the sight of the giant of a Goddess with her fists clenched and lightning swarming around her head would frighten any onlooker to death. But the feisty goddess of war was hardly threatened. Rather peevish really, she disliked the nickname Marcy quite a bit. Standing up, she glared back at the taller girl.

"Want to take this outside, Sparky?" Mars growled, her face dangerously red.

"We are outside. " Jupiter hissed, her eyes narrowing at the utterance of her most-hated nickname. Her face grew dark, as did the sky above, threatening to explode. "But I'll take you any place, any time."

The two girls started squabbling, completely forgetting their forlorn friend to run off and fling fire and thunder at each other. Mercury cried out and ran after them in hopes of using her formidable powers of wisdom to calm the two hot heads. Serenity turned, shaking her head at her friends antics, and looked back at her normally vivacious companion who at the moment was strangely silent.

"Don't feel badly Ven, you'll do fine! And we will visit you in your dreams everyday!" Serenity smiled down at Venus, patting her on the shoulder. Venus sighed and rested her head against her friends shoulder.

"I'm just worried... I haven't really practiced much. My mother refuses to believe that she will be replaced any time soon, and so she never really made me work on my powers. Now Zeus wants to see me at work, and I am afraid I will fail him and Mother." Venus chocked, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill over on her cheeks. As Serenity pulled her into a maternal side-hug, the tears spilled over and poured down her face. She just sat there and sobbed, her hot tears staining her friends white silk gown.

"It'll be all right Ven. Daddy is a fair god, he'll give you a second chance if you make a mistake. Don't beat yourself up about it!" Serenity smiled, patting her best friends head comfortingly. She reached down and cupped Venus's face in her pale palm and raised her face to hers so they were eye to eye. " you'll do great! I am absolutely sure you will. And I don't have to be as smart as Mercury to know it."

Staring up at her friends sweet smile and kind eyes made Venus feel better immediately. She smiled and hugged her friend, burying her face in her shoulder. "Thanks Sere. That means a lot."

Serenity's blue eyes glittered happily to see her friends smile and kissed the top of her golden head in a motherly way, "Any time Ven. Any time.

The other girls had long since went home, leaving Venus alone on the music hall's roof. As Dawn danced across the sky, the soft blue growing dark behind her, Venus snapped her fingers. Immediately a small tear in the air appear like a golden gash and she reached in. Bringing her arm out, she held a good-sized bag made from gold brocade embossed with glittery roses.

From it she took the things her mother gave her. A chain, an arrow and 3 golden apples. Picking up each one carefully, she remembered her mother's instructions with annoying clarity.

_Flashback _

" What are they?" Venus asked, staring with half-assed interest at the items her mother placed on the table between them.

Her mother took a long drag from her cigarette in it's slender golden holder, blowing the sweet smell of Yggdrasil tobacco across the table into Venus's face, and smiled " They are tools of the trade my dearest. Essential tools I might add. NOT that I ever needed them, my sheer beauty was enough. However, you might find them useful."

She picked up the yard length chain that appeared to be made of golden heart shaped links. ''This is called the Love Chain. Once you ensnare a person with it, they cannot break it. Very useful in practical applications."

"These" She smiled, dropping the chain and picking up one of the perfect golden skinned apples, "These are a favorite of mine. They are Lust Apples. From the Tree of Knowledge (4). When you chant the spell and the chosen person eats it, they will become filled with unquenchable lust for the person they secretly want. Mind you, they are very powerful, one bite will induce at least 3 hours of longing. I am giving you three so you can have a little... fun." At this her mother laughed uproariously, staring off into the distance as if she was remembering something she had done in her younger days.

'And finally, this." Her mother quickly sobered up and held up a long ornately molded golden arrow. Venus took it from her and studied it with marginally more interest. It was slim and looked fragile, yet the heart shaped arrow head looked deadly sharp. On the shaft was carved the words:

_Be the love in your soul true_

_aim and shoot the arrow through_

_wait and love will be there_

_but if the love is just a lie_

_the arrow shall shoot awry_

_Beware, dear Cupid, Beware._

"This is Cupid's Arrow. It is the most powerful tool to our disposal. When a living being is shot with it, they will fall madly and permanently in love with whom EVER they desire in the darkest depths of their heart." her mother said quietly, her sky blue eyes reflecting the golden bolt as she took it from Venus and stared at it, running her manicured nails along the curling letters.

"B..But I thought Cupid's Arrow was a myth.... and that it made them fall for the first person of the opposite sex they see." Venus exclaimed, staring with a new found fascination at the apparently real mythical object.

"Well... yes, I suppose it is considered a myth. However, as you can see, it is very real. And the whole seeing-the-opposite-sex-and-falling-in-love-with-them thing is soooo over rated. Absolute Minotaur shit''(5) Her mother coughed slipping the arrow in the golden bag along with the rope and apples. She reached over and took her daughter by the shoulders and looked into her eyes with an intensity that made Venus nervous. " Be VERY careful my child, it can even enchant gods. If you are aiming at a person, your own thoughts of them must be unbiased and pure, otherwise it will not hit them, and may even hit another person. It can and has caused devastating effects on the world before."

"Like the enchantment poem on it said..." Venus murmured, half to herself and half to her mother, her sentence trailing off as she looked at it.

"Exactly" Aphrodite retorted, sliding the tasseled strings of the bag closed so to seal it. She then pressed the tips of her fingers together in the air and drew them apart as she enchanted a spell, "asHothinRitH hAbar'as" the air split into a gash that golden light shone from and Aphrodite placed the bag into it. With a snap of her fingers, the rip sealed itself into nothingness.

"So what you are saying is...?" Venus questioned, her eyes searching her mothers face for the answer to the rather cryptic question and more cryptic answer.

Her mother's eyes met hers and for a moment that usual sultry gleam that characterized her mother so well disappeared and she looked very old and haggard. "It means, darling, that you cannot, under ANY circumstances..." She murmured the last three words with evident pain in her voice, as if they hurt her to utter them,

... Fall in love."

_End Flashback._

"Fall in love?" Venus muttered, those three words running over and over again through her mind. Suddenly, she threw back her head and laughed mockingly.

"Me? An immortal goddess? A life-time member of the Aesir's of the Golden Hall Guild?(6) The Student body Vice President of Heavenly Heights High School for four years running? In love with a mere Mortal? Even if he is a magic Mortal, the whole idea is ridiculous!" She scoffed at no one in particular, breaking back into her maniacal laughter at the idea.

"Besides." She said quietly and then fell silent, her eyes filling with tears, not from laughter but from the dread that fell upon her shoulders with the realization of the truth. Deep inside, she knew that she would welcome ANY form of love, even that of the commonest of mortals. She hadn't told Serenity the whole story. It really wasn't that she was afraid of failing, she was too proud to even consider that. Rather she was afraid her curse would come true.

Sixteen millennia ago, when she was in her mothers womb, her mother had made the fatal mistake of causing a centaur and a wood elf to fall in love. Although their love was pure, such atrocities were forbidden by both their races. To curse her mothers meddlesome ways, both the elven mages and the centaur priests put a frightful curse on her child.

"Every love she shall have will end in misery and death. She shall die with words of love upon her last breath." Venus murmured the curse they put upon her. Ever since then, her mother had tried her hardest to keep the dreaded outcome from being realized. Every time the young goddess of love even felt the slightest attraction to a male, her mother would make sure he was taken by another goddess, sent away to another part of the Heavens, or even slain.

Once, a scant three millennia ago, Venus had fallen deeply in love with a handsome mortal boy named Narcissus (7). He loved her as deeply as she loved him. In fear, her mother hatched a horrible plot. She used her powers to enchant him so when he looked into a pond one morning he fell in love with his own image. She then went to Zeus with the complaint he was claiming to be more lovely then Aphrodite herself (Which is a smiting offense in Heaven). Zeus promptly cursed him and turned him into a beautiful flower, which the Mortals named a daffodil. It became Venus's favorite flower, of which she collected in sorrow at the lost of dear Narcissus. She vowed she would never fall in love again.

The mere idea that she would even be able to fall in love was painful to think about. So, with a shrug of her narrow shoulders and a toss of her golden hair, Venus stood up and prepared to go home. Turning to look one last time at the city she loved so much, she fought back the tears of nostalgia.

"Good bye, Prometheus's Bar-B-Que (8), I'll miss your Heavenly Hot Griffon Wings. Good bye Medusa's Hair Salon (9), you're the only place I will get my snaky locks chopped off. And Good bye Valhalla Music Hall, Don't you dare have another Three Graces concert without me (10)..." She began to let the tears course down her already tear streaked face, " I..I'll miss you all. Please don't forget me..."

Turning she looked up towards her mothers great golden mansion that sat precariously on the side of Mount Olympus. Sighing, she started towards it.

"Your right Mother, "She said forlornly, "It is a beginning to a new life. And I will do my best. You'll see. You'll never have a prouder moment then the one when you see me leave on the train to my new school...." She took a deep breath and uttered the last word with a heaving sigh bordering on a sob.

"Hogwarts."

Well... I hoped you all liked the rather odd prelude to my newest story. I hope it will be as fun and interesting as it is in my head. The next chapter will come out soon!

RR

Fiona X

Author's Notes:

As you may have noticed, through out the story were passages marked with numbers. These are ones that I make an allusion in to either works of literature, mythology or other such pieces. At the end of each chapter I will explain them

This is a visual reference to the Botticelli painting of Venus. I tried to make it sound like it, but in it's own twisted way.

This is a ref to other versions of Heaven in different Mythology's. I know there are other versions then these two, but I hold that in this fic, Heaven is basically a bunch of cities like we have on Earth, Heaven (where Venus lives), Yggdrasil ad Olympus being the biggest and closest ones.

This is from a Terry Pratchett book called "Mort". The reference is to a comment made about how Male wizards can't do magic while being turned on because, well, understandably they have a bit of trouble concentrating. It's an excellent book if you enjoy comedy and fantasy.

This is of course the reference to the biblical Tree of Good and Evil. The apples cause lust, so I thought it would interesting to make them come from the tree the snake used to trick Adam and Eve. Also the three apples are part of a myth involving three goddesses, one of which I believe was Venus/Aphrodite. I don't remember the exact story however.

"Minataur shit" is basically saying "Bull shit" considering the minotaur was the body of a man and the head of a bull.

Aesirs are the main body of the gods and goddesses in Norse mythology. Basically she is part of a club for pureblood and powerful god's and goddesses.

Most people know of the story of Narcissus. This is my explanation for it. And the flower he was turned into was a Daffodil, so I made it Minako's favorite flower. Whther it is or not is besides the point, considering this is an AU fic.

Prometheus was the god who gave fire to men and Griffons were a flying mix of Eagles and lions. I thought it would be funny to have him own a BBQ and sell Griffon hot wings.

Medusa was of course the snake haired monster of greek mythology. She had her head cut off by Hercules, I believe, although I need to brush up on my mythology knowledge before I am sure. I thought the reference was pretty humourous.


	2. Mina Love Makes Her Entrance

Wow. It's been really long since I updated this. But I received a review even though it's been long since updated; this gave me a boost to finish it. Or at least update it. So here we go. Again I do not Own SM or Harry Potter

**Stupid Cupid **

**Chapter 2 "Mina Love Makes Her Entrance"**

"So you understand your mission, Venus?" Venus avoided the piercing gaze of the King of God's and nodded meekly. She really didn't understand, but there was no way you told the almighty Zeus to repeat himself. It was suicide.

"..I...I am to go to Earth and pose as a student…" She started haltingly, trying her best to remember his exact instructions.

Zeus looked on cancerously, obviously not pleased by her meek and stuttering explanation, "Yes, well, what else?" He prodded impatiently, tapping massive sausage like fingers on the arm of his 2 story tall golden throne. Inside, Venus quaked nervously.

"Um...cough. . . I am to disguise myself as a transfer student named M..Mina Love and…and.." She faltered, her insides twisting. She had forgotten completely.

Zeus sighed loudly, the windows of the throne room shaking in its wake. "It is obvious you do not take after your mother." He growled under his breath. Venus reddened and dozens of fitting words to call the god before her started rushing through her head. But she managed to keep her calm, looking away in shame. "No, my lord, it seems I am not."

Zeus chuckled suddenly, his weathered and stormy face becoming one more jovial. "Heh, Well... Good."

Venus's head snapped up and looked at him in utter bewilderment. "W...what?"

"Your mother, bless her meddling little soul, is far to stuck on herself to recognize someone more powerful then her. It is nice to see her daughter managed to get a little bit of manners, I suppose you got that from your father?" He inquired, suddenly looking like a lovable Santa like man then a fearsome thunder throwing God. Venus managed a smile. _I guess Sere was right, he is a nice God._

Her smile faltered when she thought about her father, Vulcan. Even though her parents were still married, they lived in different houses. Her father rarely saw her, since he was always at his forge working on new and better weapons for his fellow gods. He did send her lovely jewelry made from the finest gold's, but never had the time to see her. To think she gained something from her quiet and aloof father gave her both a feeling of joy and sadness. Zeus seemed to see this change in her expression and changed the subject quickly.

"So you have forgotten completely what you mission is?" his sudden words broke her thoughts and Venus looked up in surprise. Blushing she nodded furiously and looked at her toes in embarrassment. Zeus chuckled. "Ahhh… it's alright m'dear. You have a lot going through your pretty little head. I'll repeat your mission once more….."

The Great Hall was abuzz as students gathered around their respective tables, welcoming the frightened looking first years that had just been sorted into their houses. At the Gryffindor house table, Ron was currently towering over a mousey haired girl who looked terrified of the lanky redhead. "And you understand you are too keep my shoes well polished right? Like mirrors, you understand?" He said, his eyes boring holds into the girls head as she nodded obediently. She was just about to bend down and start shining when another sixth year, a pretty girl with bushy brown curls stepped in, her eyes burning with indignation.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" She shouted in his ear. The redhead winced and stuck a finger in his offended ear to try and make it stop ringing. "Cripes 'Moine, You sound like my mum." He moaned. She put on hand on her hip and the other on the 1st years shaking shoulder. "I am ashamed of you, lording over a 1st year just because you're a prefect!"

"Eh… b...but Malfoy's doing it..." Ron started to protest, jerking his thumb towards the Slytherin table where the tall thin blond who was currently surveying a 1st years buffing of his already mirror like shoes. "Faster you little imbecile!" He was yelling impatiently at the trembling boy. Hermoine just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Since when did you care what he does? Besides Malfoy is a rancid little cockroach. I would have expected better of you." She said, her eyes looking more hurt then angry. Ron noticed this and hung his head, "Aw… Moine, I was just kidding." He turned to the little girl and tried to smile warmly, failing but still trying, as he put his hand out in a peace offering. "Look, I'm sorry ok, it was just a joke."

The girl looked apprehensive, slowly taking his offered hand and weakly shaking it before hurrying off to the end of the table where the other first years were sitting. Hermoine shook her head as she gave Ron a death glare before sitting down next to a dazed looking Harry. Ron followed suit, sitting quietly for a moment, his freckled face stormy. This silence went on for a while until Hermoine broke it, turning to Harry.

"What's on your mind Harry? You haven't sad a word for a while." She said softly, putting a hand on her friends slumped shoulder. Harry's head jerked in surprise at her sudden words and he looked up groggily at her.

"Oh… It's you. I'm fine" He smiled softly, stretching. Putting his hands behind his head lazily he looked at the ceiling, "I just had a dream last night."

This perked up Ron and Hermoine as they momentarily forgot their little tiff and turned to Harry, exchanging knowing looks. Ever since Harry's blood was used to resurrect Voldemort, Harry had been having horrid dreams whenever Voldemort felt any strong emotion. Harry noticed their apprehensive looks and chuckled.

"Actually, it wasn't Voldemort this time." He smiled softly, thinking of the glowing figure of a beautiful woman that was speaking to him in his dream. Ron and Hermoine both relaxed. Ron looked at his friend's odd expression with a question in his eyes "well… what is it then?"

Harry pondering telling them the dream he had had, but decided to keep it to himself. "I don't remember much, but I do know something is going to happen. Something Big." He said cryptically, turning from his friends towards the front hall where Dumbledore was calling the room to attention. Harry could barely hold back a chuckle when he heard Ron quip behind him, "well, don't tell Trelawney, or your death will be the "big thing""

Dumbledore looked out at the crowd of chattering students over the top of his half-moon spectacles with a small smile on his wrinkled face. It was like being a proud grandfather to thousands of little grandchildren. Even though some, he pointedly looked at Draco, who was currently ignoring his call to attention completely, were far from desirable grandchildren. Raising his hands, he hushed the crowd to silence. "I am very sorry to disturb your merrymaking, but it seems I have forgotten a very important announcement."

The students looked apprehensive; murmurs resonated through the crowd, wondering what Dumbledore could have forgotten. He smiled reassuringly at them and thought of what an aid had just told him. Hogwarts new transfer student was on her way, late of course. She apparently had fallen asleep n the train and wasn't discovered until she was already back in London. Hagrid was bringing her in. Putting his hands on the podium in front of him, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"For the first time in many many years, Hogwarts is accepting a transfer student. She will be in the sixth year here and her name is Mina Love. Miss Love is from Beuxbaton, and hopes to find a broader selection of magic here at Hogwarts. I hope you will all accept her with open arms and treat her with the utmost hospitality during her stay here." He finished to a silent room. Clearing his throat he waited patiently for her to make her appearance. Nothing happened.

The room slowly started to whisper amongst themselves, their voices starting hushed and increasing to a dull roar as every eye in the room looked around for the illusive student. Dumbledore raised his hands for silence again, his smile a bit more tight lipped. He did not like being made a fool. "I am very sorry, but it seems there was an incident on the train and Miss Love will be a bit la…."

He was suddenly cut off when the massive doors to the great hall crashed open and the hulking form of Hagrid came stomping in. Hagrid looked tired as he stopped in front of the podium and nodded respectfully to Dumbledore. Taking a deep breath he smiled clumsily "I'm sorry we're late 'eadmaster…."

Mina, as she was now called, waited out of sight as Hagrid bombarded into the room. If she learned only one thing from her mother, it was that Goddess's of Love ALWAYS made a grand entrance. And as nice as he was, Hagrid would ruin hers if they had went in together. So on the way up she purposely dropped her purse, scattering all of her stuff, and told him to go and let the headmaster know she would be there soon. A simple spell had it done in a hurry and she was now waiting patiently in the shadows for a good time to make her appearance. She watch with a laugh on her lips as the huge hairy mortal stumbled through his apologies. He had had frightened her at first, his great bushy beard being the first thing she saw when awaking on the train. But after he treated her so well on the way to Hogwarts, she couldn't bear any ill will towards the gentle giant.

Frowning she thought of what had happened on the train. She told everyone she had fallen asleep, but that was for from the truth. Frowning she thought back to what had happened.

**Flashback**

Mina sat alone in her own private compartment pondering a simply wrapped package that was sitting on her lap. Her hands were trembling as she gripped the paper, as if she was unsure if she should open it.

It had been thrust into her hands by one of the many gods and goddess's surrounding her as she left Heaven. At first she thought it was just some home made Manna some well wisher gave her as a going away gift. But she only had to see the broad script her name was written in across the front to know who it was from.

"Daddy." She whispered his forbidden name as she looked lovingly at the package. Her mother threw a fit last time Venus had called her hated husband by such a loving name, especially since Venus never called her mother anything but "Mother". Her fit of jealousy was so extreme that Venus hadn't uttered the loving nickname since. But the small package in her hands was a link to the forever absent father that she loved despite herself.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to detach herself from the sentimental value of the paper and open the package. It was probably a simple piece of jewelry she would never wear, but still, she would love it anyways. Finally she took another breath and tore open the package. Inside was a beautifully carved wooden box depicting herself as a child in her father's arms. It was so beautifully and lovingly carved she felt tears sting at her eyes. After several minutes of staring at it, wishing she could go back to that time, she found the strength to open the box. Inside was a small slip of paper and a large copper coin about the size of her palm. It was attached to a long copper linked chain.

"Another necklace" She thought glumly, deep inside she had hoped for something more sentimental then simple jewelry. Picking up the note she unfolded its symmetrical creases slowly until she could read the short message written in her father's strong and bold script.

_**My Darling Daughter**_

_**It is with great regret that I could not see you off. I was not notified that you were leaving until this morning**_

Mina frowned at this._ Mother, your meddling ways will be the death of you_ she cursed silently in her head before returning to the letter

**_I have faith that you will succeed beautifully as the next Goddess of Love, but to help you on your mission, I have decided to give you a family treasure. It is known as the Coin of Janice. A very powerful weapon that I hope you will only use in the greatest time of need._**

"It's a weapon then?" Mina frowned as she picked up the medallion and looked at it in curiosity. One side was carved a grinning old mans face, his smile drawn up so far it was comical. Turning it over she looked at the other side, this time it was the same old man, but his face was pulled down in a twisted frown. Shivering, she returned it to the smiling side and went back to the letter.

_**Remember this chant when you use it**_

_**When Janice smiles in Joy, enemies shall bow in fear**_

_**When Janice turns to a frown, their end is surely near**_

_**Be careful and remember that I am always looking down at you from above.**_

_**Love,**_

**_Your "Daddy"_**

Mina put the paper down sadly. She had hoped he would write more, but that was the end of the letter. Carefully, she folded the paper back up and slid it into the inside pocket of her black robe. Picking up the coin she studied the old mans smiling face. _I wonder what he means… _she thought to herself, as she traced the old mans wild grin with a slender manicured finger. Picking it up she held it up to the light and recanted the chant in the letter, "When Janice Smiles in Joy, Enemies shall bow in fear… I wonder what that me…."

Mina didn't have a chance to finish her sentence before the words were ripped from her lips. Looking at the coin she saw that mouth was open wide, maniacal laughter filling the compartment as she felt herself being pulled in. It felt like her very soul was being sucked from her body. Suddenly, just as she thought she was going to die, everything went black.

**End Flashback**

Looking down at the crease in her shirt where the medallion was hidden, Mina shivered. She had woken up hours later, face to face with the burly half-giant. She had promptly fainted. Another hour later, she awoke again, managing to calm herself down and explain that she was late. The giant told her that he knew, and that he was there to get her. He then whisked her off in some odd flying contraption and now here she was waiting in the shadows for the bumbling man to finish rambling so she could make a first impression that would make her mother proud.

She heard him start to explain what had happened and took that as her cue. Straitening her hair and cloak she smiled inwardly _Showtime_

"Well, sir, you see, she was on her way 'ere when…" Hagrid was stumbling like usual over his words, wringing a beaten up old hat in his large rough hands. He looked so small, despite being a half giant. Harry felt sorry for his old friend. He felt a twinge of anger towards the transfer student; somehow he felt Hagrid's discomfort was her fault.

Hagrid was still stuttering when a voice spoke from the back of the room, soft but clear.

"It's alright Hagrid, I can explain myself" the voice said gently. The room was filled with the scraping of benches and the rustling of cloth as the entire student body turned to face the person responsible. Harry's heart jumped into his throat as his eyes gazed upon one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. No one, not even Cho, was as lovely as the angel before him.

She started forward, as if in slow motion, flipping her long shiny golden locks behind her like a model. Harry wondered if she was a Veela, but she was so graceful and elegant, next to her a Veela was frumpy. As she walked past him, she turned, and their eyes met. Brilliant eyes in a shade of blue that was not from this earth gazed into his own dazed green ones. The meeting of eyes lingered for a moment before she turned, whipping her golden hair behind her.

Harry turned slowly to look at Ron. It wasn't surprising that Ron was staring too, his mouth open and drooling a little. Hermoine stared at the two boys, her face twisted in annoyance "Really, you two. It's just another half-Veela, like Ron's beloved Fleur." She sneered, obviously disgusted more by Ron's lusting stare then Harry's. But surprisingly, Ron didn't even flinch or blush like usual at the mention of her name; he was too involved in following the beauties movements.

"No…Moine...Your...Wrong." Harry said slowly. "She is something different….Something special." He whispered, half to himself and half to his friends.

"Oh, right. She is so beautiful she is more special then the rest of us." Hermoine sneered, but her razor wit failed to reach either of the boys. Sighing, she threw up her hands turning away from them. It was then Harry heard her exclaim loudly in aggravation. "God, Even MALFOY is staring."

Harry turned, eyebrows raised towards the Slytherin table. Sure enough, the Slytherin Prince was staring. Not with a gaping and drooling mouth like Ron, but his eyes were wide and fixed on the girls movements. That was obvious. It didn't help that Pansy Parkinson's piggy little face was twisted into an angry pout. Apparently, Mr. High and Mighty could succumb to lust like everyone else. Harry turned back to the front when Dumbledore's voice broke everyone's concentration.

"I see…. Then you must be…" The elderly Headmaster started. The girl cut him off, something that normally would have sent Harry into a fit of anger, but for some reason, nothing she did seemed wrong.

The girl smiled and bowed slightly as she interrupted the headmaster. She seemed to know that all eyes, both loving and angry were fixed on her. With a lovely smile gracing her lips, she spoke clearly and assertively, "Mina Love. Yes I am. I take it I am a bit late."

**End Chapter 2**

Alright, I hope that keeps you all at bay for a bit. I have read the 6th book, but this doesn't have anything to do with it except maybe that Harry is now Quidditch Captian. Everyone thank my 12 reviewers, especially Bluprncess1 for reminding me that people still read this story. And too all the Mythology nitpickers who had a heyday with my story, sorry. I haven't had a mythology class for over 6 years and I am very rusty. Just remember it is an AU story so I have played with it. Oh and it is the story of Eros and Pysche, not Daphne. My Bad.

Don't know when the next one is coming out, so be prepared. And very afraid.

Fiona X


End file.
